Rei's Roommate
by GodsmackedHalfbreed
Summary: Shinji, being fed up with Asuka lately, decides to move out. Bet you can't guess where.WARNING: Slight OOC.
1. Asuka Strikes to much

Hi people. Trying to make another fic before I go to Hawaii. Here we go! Also this fic is set at the end of NGE. Meaning about 10 months after episode 26.

Don't own NGE.

**Chapter 1: Asuka Strikes...to much.**

It's 5:00 a.m. and Tokyo-3 stands still for the night. All residents reside in their beds, rejuvenating their bodies for the next days activities, challenges and suprises. All is quiet... "WAKE UP, SHINJI!". Well, kinda...

Asuka Langley Sohryu, age 15 and pilot of EVA Unit-02 was fully awake and trying to force The Third Child to do the same. "I SAID WAKE UP YOU DORK!" she yelled as she yanked his blanket off of him. Shinji was curled up in the fetal position with his hands over his ears in an attempt to block out the red-headed, German girl's irritatingly loud and obnoxious voice.

"In case you've forgotten Shinji, this is how thing work around here:

1. We all go to sleep.

2. Misato sleeps for 9 hours.

3. I sleep for 11 hours.

4 You sleep for 6 hours.

5. I wake you up to make me, Misato's and your lunches.

6. I go back to sleep.

7. You make breakfast.

8. We all go do what we do during the day.

9. We come home.

10. You cook dinner.

11. We each shower(you last of course).

12 We all go to sleep and start all over again.

Any questions?" she asked after completing her list of their daily lives. All she got in response from Shinji was, "(grumble, grumble, grum-grum-grumble, grumble) " Damn loud mouthed, red-headed, hot-tempered, Nazi girl."

"What was that?" Asuka asked. Shinji simply laid there counting his blessings that Asuka had not heard him, she would have beat the shit out of him. "Nothing, I didn't say anything." he replied. "Well then, I suggest you get off your lazy ass and start on those lunches." she said as she made her exit from his room. Once, she had left Shinji attempted to get the few remaining second he could get of sleep before...

"I SAID GET UP YOU TWERP!" Asuka yelled, before she threw a shampoo at his head. Which he caught(after a few times of that, you kinda get used to it). The time was now 6:37 a.m. Shinji Ikari, 15 years old and pilot of EVA Unit-01, was quietly making breakfast. "_It's supposed to be Misato's turn to cook, AGAIN!" _he thought irritatingly in his head. "_And Asuka's been even bitchier than usual. It's like she's on her period 24/7 or something". _Shinji's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a certain Miss Katsuragi's door sliding open. Revealing the usual bed-headed, tired, yawning Misato. After he usual, gigantic, morning yawn she looked towards Shinji and uttered a tired, "Good morning, Shinji."

Shinji stared at his guardian with his usual disapproving face. As he went back to making breakfast he asked, "Misato, who's turn was it to cook today?" Misato simply walked over to the fridge, got out her usual morning beer, sat down at the table, took 6 chugs of the can(finishing it) and then letting out her after beer belch. "Um, let's see...it's your turn. Right Shinji?" she asked. "Wrong." Shinji replied without taking himself away from the almost finished meal. "Wrong?" Misato asked looking to him.

"Yes, wrong. It was your turn. I'm just supposed to make the lunches today, your job was to get off your half-sober ass and make a decent meal!" he scolded. "_Then again, if I did let Misato cook, we'd all be in the emergency room by now."_ he thought. He was brought out of them when he felt a set of arms wrap themselves around him. He looked back to see Misato's head resting on his shoulder. "And you were nice enough to make breakfast anyway weren't you?" she asked before landing a quick peck on Shinji's cheek, making him blush. "Thanks Shinji." Misato thanked as she got off him to get another beer. _"'Sigh' Misato's never gonna change._" he thought with a smile on his face.

Time is now 8:05 a.m. as Asuka, Misato and Shinji made there way to NERV. Of course, they would arive at HQ by 8:07 a.m., with Misato behind the wheel and Shinji and Asuka clutching whatever they could to survive Misato's insane driving. Time was 8:07 a.m. and the trio had just pulled...drifted into the NERV personnel parking lot. Soon the two back doors open and Asuka and Shinji come out, holding their mouths and looking for the nearest trashcan. Once the target was spotted they ran for it and simultaneously chucked up Shinji's breakfast.

Once they entered headquarters Misato headed for the Central Dogma while Shinji and Asuka headed for the changing rooms to fit into their plugsuits. It is now 8:28 a.m. and Shinji, Asuka and now Rei were inside their plugs for their sych-ratio tests. In the control room Maya, Shigeru, Makoto, Ritsuko and Misato sat at their stations observing the pilots. Misato stood in the backround, bored as usual. "Hey, Ritsuko. Why is it that we keep doing these stupid tests even though we've gotten rid of all the Angels?" she asked. Dr. Ritsuko Akagi turned to her friend and answered, "You never know." "Never know what? All known Angels have been destroyed!" she spat. "Exactly. All KNOWN Angels. We can't roll out the possibility that there could be more." Rituko answered plain and simple.

Misato, knowing she was beaten stepped down. Now it is 8:47 a.m. and, for the pilots, work was done. In the woman's changing room, Rei and Asuka began undressing out of there plugsuits and into their street clothes. For Asuka it was some loose fitting supplex nylon pants, a shirt made of the same material tucked in, and a long sleeved vest made of the same material, for Rei, it was her school uniform, even though it was Saturday. Rei and Asuka still didn't talk that much, though they were on a better basis with each other.

Ever since they didn't need to pilot their EVA's anymore it seemed that the Children had become closer as friends. Though Asuka and Shinji were on hiatus right now. Just as Asuka was done getting dressed and had closed her locker, she turned to Rei, who was just buckling her belt and asked, "So Wonder Girl, what are you doing today?" she asked. Rei finished buckling herself then closed her locker THEN answered, "I will go home. There is no more to do here, so I will go home." Asuka simply slapped her forehead and said, "Jeez girl, can't you do anything else besides be an EVA pilot? 'Sigh' You need to get yourself a boyfriend." Asuka advised as she left the locker room, leaving Rei to her thoughts.

"_A boyfriend? I have seen many girls with those. Boyfriend: A person's regular male companion in a romantic or sexual relationship."_ Rei thought. She contemplated and then picked up her bag and before exiting the room said to herself, "I am in no need of such a thing" and with that, she set her sights on home.

End of Chapter 1

Yeah I'm starting an Evangelion fic on top of my Inuyasha one, but I wanna get more than one fic onto this site before I go to Hawaii. So review, I know this chapter kinda sucked but, I'm trying to make the setting nice and happy(unlike the show). And after all this is a 'humor' fic.


	2. Rei's Card

O.K my last one was apparently not very good so I'm gonna try to do better with this one. I'll try to make it longer.

Don't own NGE.

**Chapter 2: The Card**

It was time for dinner at the Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu residence and, of course, Shinji was busily working on it. And once again, Misato forgot to get groceries, so Shinji had to make some of the instant junk she had laying around the house somewhere. As he was just finishing up with the ramen, he could hear Asuka talking to Hikari on the phone in her room.

"Hi Hikari! It's Asuka!...yeah?...Nu-uh...Are you serious?...Oh my god! What a jackass!...How could a guy like that dump a girl like you!...SHINJI!" she yelled as she came out of her room with her hand in her phone. Shinji looked to her and said what he always sais when she starts yelling, "I'm sorry."

"Damn you! Why are you still apologizing for everything? Haven't you grown a spine yet!" she yelled. Shinji simply went back to his cooking, but continued the conversation. "Yes, I have. I'm just better at keeping it under control. Unlike you." he added. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Asuka snapped. "Are you saying that I have a bad temper or something!" she asked, loudly. "Did you hear me say that?" he asked calmly. Asuka just stood there, and then looked at him with a confused look. "Huh? Well, no...you didn't but..." but then Shinji cut her off. "Well then, you can't start putting words in my mouth Asuka." he said in the same calm demeanor.

This only caused Asuka to steam even more, since she knew she was beat. And there's nothing she hates more than to be beat, especially by Shinji. "Getting back to the point. Hikari called and..." and once again, she was cut off by Shinji. "Yeah, I know. I could hear you from all the way in the other room." With Asuka's temper getting higher, she began to talk in slow, annunciated sentences. "She.Called.To.Tell.Me.That.You'r.Doofus.Friend.Toji.Dumped.Her." she said. Shinji had just finished cooking and was now setting the table.

"And you're telling me this because...?" Shinji asked. "I want you to call your jock friend and set him straight, of course." she told him. Shinji layed out the ramen, the curry, the rice and the TV dinners. Then, while heading to the counter to grab the napkins and chopsticks, he answered, "Well, I'd love to help, but my services would be wasted in this situation." Asuka couldn't believe this. Not only was Shinji _not_ bending to her will, but also he was just utterly, flat out TRYING to get on her nerves.

Though today, Asuka was _for once_ feeling patient. So instead of slapping him, which she would have done by now, she asked. "And...why...is...that?" Now the table was all set and Shinji had just sat himself down and answered, "Because Toji is going to the States with his family for the summer. His plane should leave early tomorrow morning. MISATO! DINNER'S READY!" he called to the middle aged, purple-haired woman. From her room, Shinji could hear the response, "Be right there!"

"HEY! Don't just talk to me and then go on with your pathetic life! Honestly Shinji, sometimes you are just so impossible that it REALLY pisses me off! I mean, seriously! Your attitude towards me has taken a dramatic change for the worst and you better start to shape up, mister! If you don't I'll just have to blacklist you until you do! And another thing..." but Asuka couldn't carry on with her little rant. Because Shinji turned towards her with an annoyed look on his face, which wasn't usually there. And with that face he said, "Asuka, shut up."

He then started on eating his ramen when Misato walked in and sat down at the table. "Hey Shinji. Hey Asuka." she said as she was about to eat her dinner, when she noticed that Asuka seemed to be...kinda...frozen in a state of shock. Misato looked over to Shinji and asked, "Hey Shinji, what's up with Asuka?". Shinji just sipped his tea and said, "Oh her, nothing's wrong with her. Why do you ask?" he responded. "Well it's just, ah...oh, never mind." Misato began to eat her dinner.

After about ten minutes of silent eating, Shinji was finished with his dinner. As he got up to take his dishes to the sink, Misato spoke up. "Oh Shinji, I almost forgot." she said as she walked to her room. A few seconds later she came out with something in her hand. Shinji was already doing the dishes, so he didn't see what it was. Behind him he heard Misato start up with, "Shinji, Rituko forgot to give this to Rei. Would you mind giving it to her sometime?" He turned off the sink and turned around with his eyes closed. "Don't tell me, it's her new pass-card, right?" he asked. "Yep! That's right!" Misato chimed happily.Shinji turned back to the dishes and said, "God. How can she be the most brilliant scientist in all of NERV, yet she can't remember something as trivial as giving a 15 year old girl her ID?"

"Hm. I don't know. But, I guess it's not entirely her fault I mean...she is a blonde." Shinji just gave an exasperated sigh and said, "Whatever I'll take it." he looked to the clock mounted on the wall, which read 7:53 p.m. "In fact, I can take it now. It's not that late." Misato just watched Shinji as he took off his dishwashing gloves and put the dishes in the cupboard's with a smile. When Shinji turned to her to get Rei's card, he noticed the sly smile on her face.

Shinji had lived with Misato long enough to know that that smile meant something idiotic was going through that head of hers. "What is it Misato?" he asked. Misato just gave a little snicker and said, "Oh nothing. Just how anxious you seem to get over to Rei's place." Shinji rolled his eyes. "_Why does everybody think that there's something between me and Ayanami."_ he thought as he snatched the card out of her hand and walked to the door.

Once Misato heard the door shut, she thought cheerily, "_Go get her, Shinji."_ Misato finished up her dinner and put the dishes in the sink, knowing Shinji would do them later. Now, for Misato, it was time for some good, old R&R. On her way to her room she turned to a certain red-head and said, "Don't stay up to late Asuka." With that, she entered her room for some, in her opinion, well deserved sleep. In the kitchen, Asuka stood, the 'off the hook tone' beeping on the phone that she still held in her hand.

Out on the streets of Tokyo-3, Shinji Ikari walked toward the station to get to downtown where Rei's house was. On his way to the train station, he happened to pass a flower shop. He looked inside at a bouquet of blue bells. For some reason, they reminded him of Rei. He pulled out his wallet and looked at how much money he had.

Train fare(to&from): 4000 yen

Blue Bells: 1500 yen

He had more than enough. So, he entered the shop and entered with 10000 yen and left with 8500 yen. He walked down the street with the bouquet in his hands. He smelled them, they smelled like...flowers. Of course all flowers smelled the same to him, so he wasn't really in any poition to judge. He reached the station, took the train, got off and headed to Rei's house. As usual, the streets were completely empty. The roads were cracked, the buildings were decrepit and the stink of oil was heavy in the air.

Shinji made his way up to room 402. Once there he rang the doorbell. Even though he knew it was no use. The doorbell never worked, it was just customary for him. So he opened the door, poking his head inside he called out, "Hello? Rei? It's Shinji. I'm coming in." He then entered the dank, dirty apartment. Removing his shoes at the entrance and putting the flowers behind his back. As he walked down the hall that led to Rei's room he came to the door. Which for once was closed. He knocked on the door and asked, "Rei, are you in there?" Then, after about 7 seconds he heard, barely. "Come in."

He then opened the door and inside the room was Rei Ayanami, sitting with her legs crossed on a chair reading a Stephen King novel, "The Stand". "_I've heard of that book, it's supposed to be about the end of the world or something. Like the world would really ever end, heh."_ With that thought finished, Rei closed her book, put it on her bed and looked to Shinji. "What do you need of me, Ikari." she asked with her usual soft voice. Shinji was about to answer, when he forgot what he was gonna say or why he was there. "_Damn! Why do I always get tongue tied when I talk to her?"_ he asked himself.

For 20 whole seconds he was silent. And Rei still sat in her seat waiting for a reply. After a full minute, Rei spoke up again, "Ikari, I said, 'What do you need of me?" she asked again. Shinji seemed to snap out of his little trance and managed to find his voice. "Oh, right..um...well it's..just. Your card! Yeah, it was...um renewed, again. And..uh...Ritsuko forgot to, um...give it to you...again." he sputtered. _"Well, that wasn't so hard!"_ the thought. Another 20 seconds went by. Until, "Well..." Rei asked Shinji looked to her with a confused look and asked, "'Well', what?"

"Would you give me my card, Ikari?" she asked. "Oh! Right! S-sorry." he stuttered as he reached into his pocket for her card. When he pulled it out he walked over to her and handed it to her. She first looked at it, inspected it. Like she seem to always do before she took a course of action. She then reached and took her card, slightly brushing her hand against his, causing him to blush from the small skin touch.

Rei observed her card, and then put it in her pocket. She then directed her attention back to Shinji, who she noticed had his hand behind his back. "Ikari, is there something behind your back?" she asked. Shinji then remembered the flowers. "Oh, yeah! I, um...I got these..uh for y-you on the..uh...on the way here, and I-I-I thought you might, you know, like these. Since you're a-ap-apartment is kinda, um...bleak. No offence though!" he added quickly so as to not offend Rei in any way.

He then pulled the blue bells out from behind his back and presented them to Rei. The first thing Shinji noticed was that there was a look of suprise on her face. No one had ever given her any kind of gift, and this experience was new and unfamiliar to her. She stood from her chair and approached Shinji, her eyes still fixed on the flowers. "I, um...remembered that you, don't like red so I, uh..got you these instead." he explained as he remembered that he almost got her some roses. He then extended the bouquet to her more. Rei continued to eye the flowers, suprised. Then, slowly, she extended her hands and grabbed the bouquet.

She then pulled them close to her to examine them better. She then put her face close to them and smelled them. _"They smell like vanilla. Like my favorite ice-cream."_ she thought. Rei had remembered when Gendo had taken her to an ice-cream shop once and had asked her which flavor she wanted. She looked over all the flavors, each one seemed to flashy and overdone, coated greatly with sprinkles. Then she saw the vanilla, it was so plain and simple. Like her. So she had gotten that flavor, and it was one of the few things she had fallen in love with.

She then looked to Shinji, who was nervously standing in front of her, and said, "Tha-Thank you, Ikari." "Oh. No-no problem, it was nothing you know. Ha, well I guess I'll just be ...going, you know. Bye, Ayanami. " he sputtered as he made his way for the door. Once he had left her room, Rei suddenly felt a strange feeling of...loneliness. In a greater sense than she had ever felt before. And she hated the feeling of loneliness, even if she did live in a world of it here at her own home.

On impulse, she ran after Shinji, yelling a little louder than how she usually sounds, "Ikari! Ikari!" Shinji, hearing his name being called, turned from the front door, to see Rei running after him. "_Ayanami? She's running and yelling. For me?"_ he thought. "What is it, Ayanami?" he asked once she had caught up. She was right in front of him and...didn't really know what to say. She came after on an impulsive feeling and did not know haw to act on such thoughts.

"Um, uh...Ikari I..." she stuttered. Now it was Rei's turn to be tongue tied. Though, unlike Shinji, she could get herself under control easier. "Ikari, would you wish to stay here for the night?" she asked sort of, nervously. Shinji was taken aback. Never, in all his life, did he ever expect to be invited to Rei's house, by personal invitation. At first he was about to decline, but when he saw the almost pleading expression on her face and then thought about Asuka, he quickly changed his mind. "Ok, sure Ayanami." he said. Rei then grew a small yet happy smile on her face. "Please Ikari. You may call me Rei." she said. "Oh really? Well then, you may call me Shinji."

Back at Shinji's apartment, Misato had just woken up to go to the bathroom. Once she was done, she walked back to her room. On her way she turned to the figure next to the table and said, "Goodnight Asuka." as she entered her room.

End of Chapter 2

Well that was a little longer than my last one! Well review! I'll try to get one more in before I go.


	3. Rei's Apartment

Yo people. Here's the new chapter. Sorry if Rei was a little out of character last time, but I'm taking her personality from the manga, where she's a little more...human.

**Chapter 3: Rei's Apartment**

It was now 11:14 p.m. and Shinji has agreed to stay at Rei's for the night, due to her unexpected request. Shinji and Rei were in her room, basically just sitting there in silence. Rei had placed the flowers in a glass of water, since she didn't own a vase. Shinji sat on the bed, thinking. Rei had placed herself back on her chair and resumed her reading. Shinji looked over to her and wondered.

"_Why did Ayanami ask me to stay? It's not like her to accept the company of others_._"_ he thought. _"I mean, all she's doing is reading her book. She could have done that without me here, right?"_ As Rei looked up from her book, feeling Shinji's gaze upon her, she said, "Shinji, why are you staring at me?" she asked. Shinji was brought out of his thoughts by Rei's hushed voice. When he saw that she was looking at him, questioningly. Nervously, Shinji began to stutter, "Oh, I um...it's just nothing." But though Rei wasn't very sociable, she knew about the human characteristics. And something she had learned was that if someone sais 'nothing' in the tone Shinji had just used, than it was not "nothing".

"I know that it is not nothing, Shinji. What is it?" she asked. Shinji didn't see any reason not to tell her, it's just that he didn't feel comfortable saying it. _"What's with me? If I were talking to Misato or Asuka I could say it easily without any hesitation. But with Rei, it's just different."_ he thought to himself. _"Then again...yeah I can tell her. Even if it were to offend any other girl, Rei isn't like other girls. She wont get mad. She's never been mad, not that I know."_ So Shinji said, "Well Rei, no offence but this place is kind of a dump" as he looked around. Just the room alone was very, very dirty.

Rei looked around then looked back at him confused. "My home does not have waste scattered about it everywhere. So, how can you say it is a dump?" she asked. Shinji looked at her, puzzled. _"Has she aver listened in Language Arts?"_ he wondered. "Rei, it's a metaphor." he said. Rei cocked her head at a slight angle, puzzled. "What is a metaphor?" she asked. Shinji thought for a second, thinking of a good way to explain it, then, "Well it's, a word that compares two unlike things, without using the words 'like' or 'as'." he answered. "If I had said, "Your place is 'like' a dump." that would have been a simile." Rei took in the information, which took a few seconds since when she acquires a new piece of info she thinks of ways she would use it, then she answers, "I see. So, why do you bring up this subject of my home being a 'dump'." she asked.

Shinji answered, "Well, I don't know maybe we can...you know, fix it up a little." Rei looked at him with a blank look. For a whole minute and Shinji was beginning to think that he had made Rei upset. Then, she closed her book, set it on her dresser and sais, "Perhaps tomorrow." Shinji then let out a relieved sigh. _"Man, Rei's scary when she just looks at you...without blinking or talking."_ he thought. He looked to his watch, which read 11: 37 p.m. _"We should probably get to bed. WAIT! GET TO BED? THAT'S RIGHT, WHERE AM I GOING TO SLEEP?"_ he wondered hysterically. Shinji didn't want to sleep on the bare ground. God only knew what types of bacteria were on that floor.

He looked over to Rei and asked, "Um, Rei..where am, uh I going to sleep?" he asked. When Rei didn't answer right away, he asked again. "Do you have a, um...futon in the uh, closet?" he asked gesturing to her closet. Rei then turned from her dresser, looked to him and answered, "I'm very sorry, but no I don't." Shinji then looked down at the ground, at the spots of dirt, smudge, dirt and who knew what else. Then, letting out a sigh he said, "Well then, I guess I'll just sleep on the ground." The time was now exactly 12:00 a.m. and Shinji was on the floor, no pillow or blanket. _"Great. I'm gonna be cold and stiff in the morning."_ he thought. As the night drifted on Shinji was becoming tired. Feeling his eyelids get heavy he had just let them drop and was starting off to sleep, when suddenly, he felt a heavy weight on his stomach.

When he looked up he saw that Rei had just gotten out of bed, apparently heading to the bathroom. When her foot and Shinji had made contact, he lout out a pained OOF! When Rei heard this, she looked down and saw Shinji on the ground curled in a ball hugging his stomach. "Oh, Shinji. I'm sorry, are you okay?" she asked in her usual soft tone of voice. Rubbing his stomach, Shinji managed to choke out a, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm doing great." With that Rei turned to go to the bathroom. _"Damn, I never thought she was so heavy. Either that or she just has a lead foot."_ he thought to himself.

After the pain in his gut had subsided he tried getting back to sleep. He was just in that state of limbo between sleep and reality when he felt the familiar feeling of brick hitting his stomach as Rei, once again, stepped on him.

"GAAAAH!" Shinji screamed as the pain that had just left was back, with a vengeance. "Oh. Shinji, I'm sorry. Did I step on you again?" she asked obliviously. Shinji, once again rubbing his stomach, proceeded to jerk out, "No, of course not. What gave you that idea?" Rei, literally innocent to the complex workings of sarcasm, decided to heed his words and crawl back into bed. Shinji let out an animeically comical sigh and tried to back to sleep.

12:28 a.m.

Shinji learned one thing the night he stayed at Rei's: When someone steps on your gut twice, it's hard to get back to sleep, for fear of it happening again. So for the remainder of the night he laid in the futon wide awake.

7:30 a.m.

As the first rays of light began to come through Rei's curtains, she began to arouse from her state of light sleep. She sat up in her bed and stretched her arms over her head. For one reason or another that she did not understand, she had slept better last night than she had ever in her life. As her senses began to grasp onto what she could see, hear, feel, and smell her sense of smell was picking up a rather pleasant smell coming from her kitchen.

When she came into the kitchen to see what was making tha exotic aroma, she found Shinji busy at work making breakfast.

"Shinji?" she asked. When Shinji heard her soft little voice coming from the door way he looked to her with a warm smile. "Good morning, Ayan-Rei." he said catching himself calling her by her first name like they had promised. "Good morning." she mused. As her eyes traveled from Shinji's face to the pan in front of him, she began to wonder what he was cooking. Because whatever it was, Rei had sure as hell never smelled anything like it.

"Shinji, what are you making?" she asked. Shinji looked to her, then down to the pan. "Pancakes." he answered

"I know you don't like you like to eat meat and a lot of breakfast dishes consist of meat. Pancakes were the only things I could think of that tasted good and wasn't meat." he said.

7:42 a.m.

Shinji had laid out the dishes on the table and placed his and Rei's plates down. He had five cakes on his plate stacked on top of each other while Rei had two on hers. She sat down on her chair as Shinji went back to the kitchen. He looked into the fridge, but was disappointed to not find what he was looking for.

"Um...Rei? You don't have any syrup, do you?" he asked from the kitchen. From in the other room he could hear her call back, "What is syrup?" Shinji just sighed, expecting as much. He looked around in the fridge again and opened one of the drawers, and was amazed that he found a full stick of butter.

"_Well, at least we wont have to eat them_ completely _plain."_ he thought to himself. He walked back into the 'dining' room, placed his and Rei's forks and knives down. Then took his and smeared the butter onto Rei's breakfast. Then onto his own. Once he settled down into his chair he noticed for the first time Rei's attire consisted of nothing but a white button-up dress shirt that hung down to her knees. _"I wonder if she's wearing anything under there?"_ he thought.

It was then that he caught himself. _"What the hell am I thinking! I shouldn't be thinking about Ayanami like that! I mean...sure she may be pretty but...There I go again! One night in a girls place and I'm already thinking like Toji and Kenskue!"_ Shinji was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that Rei was, suprisingly, talking to him.

"Oh sorry Rei, what were you saying. Rei looked at him dead in the eyes and repeated, "I said, "That was good. May I have some more?" Shinji was confused at first, but then looked down to her plate and noticed for the first time that her plate was completely empty. Then he smiled and said, "Sure." as he picked up her plate and took it over to the pan and picked up the remaining three pancakes.

"_It's never this calm and peaceful in the morning at my place. Maybe...just maybe...if she'll let me."_ he thought with a smile on his face as he went back to the table. And his soon to be roommate.

End of Chapter 3

I know that was a totally sucky chapter. I'm sorry to those of you who had high hopes for this chapter and ended up with this. My brain has been dead for the past month, but I'll be coming back strong soon. R&R.


	4. WHERE WERE YOU!

Okay, here's what I hope will be a good chapter. Btw, if anyone decides to read my newest fic 'The true owner of both swords' then could you PLEASE review! Anyway, heres chapter 4 of Rei's Roommate.

I don't know NGE.

**Chapter 4: WHERE WERE YOU!**

After breakfast, Rei and Shinji both knew they had to (meaninglessly) get their assess to NERV H.Q. After a quick shower, and an experience of deja vu, they were on the train. And the whole train ride there Shinji was dreading a confrontation with a certain red-head who was going to be wondering the where-abouts of the Third Child. As Shinji and Rei got off the train, slid their cards through the slot opening the gate, got to the changing room and changed into their plug-suits and headed for their synchro-tests Shinji thought that maybe he'd get off easy today. That maybe Asuka was sick... ...and then all hell broke lose.

"SHINJI IKARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!", "oh shit." Shinji mused as the Devil's Offspring approached from the six o'clock direction. As Shinji reluctantly turned around to face the apocalypse, a.k.a everything Asuka could fit into her backpack to throw at Shinji. As it rained shampoo bottles, fierce irons flew through the air and the maelstrom of empty beer cans began Shinji thought it was a good idea to haul-ass out of there. Asuka gave chase.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH THIS MORNING! DO YOU KNOW WHAT MISATO'S COOKING TASTES LIKE! AND SINCE I DIDN'T HAVE YOU TO WAKE UP I WOKE UP LATE FROM FALLING OUT OF BALANCE OF MY SCHEDULE! DON'T THINK YOU'RE GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS THIRD CHILD! YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN THAT RODEO BULL MISATO CALLS A CAR WITH ME ON THE WAY HOME! AND ANSWER ME THIS, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?"

All Shinji's other human senses were gone and all that remained was the primal instinct to stay alive and get away from the she-wolf hot on his heels. As he rounded the corner and opened the door to the sych-test office where yet another one of Shinji's fates were placed. Misato Katsuragi came up to Shinji, throwing her arms around him, all the while yelling,

"Shinji! You did it! I didn't think you had it in you! I can't wait to tell all those people who said you were just a meek little kid who could never grow up to be a man!" Shinji, not knowing in the Seven Rings of Hell what she was talking about, began to pry the violet haired bombshell from his neck in order to get some answers.

"Misato, what the hell did I do?" he asked. Misato just looked at her roommate with pride beaming from her face, which soon turned into a playful grin on her face as she began tracing the line of his lips with her finger while her other arm was still around his neck. "As if you didn't know Mr. All Nighter. I don't think it could have taken you 14 hours to take a card to a girls apartment, do you?" As realization washed over his face at what Misato was babbling about, a blush began to creep over his face. He then pushed Misato off of him and proclaimed, "Misato! Would you get your head out of the gutter! We didn't do _anything_ like that! I mean, I'm not like you!" Misato's face turned sour and scrunched up into a classic pout.

"And just what is that supposed to mean, Shin-chan?" she asked. Shinji just brushed her as he headed for the door that led down to the port where the motorboat was sitting, ready to take him to his pod for the test. As he was heading for the door, he felt the feel of hands wrap around his throat in a very threatening manner. Then the fingers began to contract upon each other, closing the space Shinji needed to breathe. It didn't take 4.0 GPA to know who it was behind him.

"Shinji. I think you have some explaining to do, along with a big, delicious and edible dinner once we get home. Don't you think?" came a very angry sounding Asuka. "Ack, 'gag', 'gasp', 'choke', guh, let...go." he choked as he wrapped his hands around hers in an attempt to pry her hands from his. This only made Asuka clench tighter much like how a snake will squeeze tighter the more its prey struggles.

"Miss Sohryu, I think it would be in your best interests to let Shinji go." came a very meek sounding voice, though it had a very vague sense of authority in the way it sounded. Asuka quickly let go of Shinji's neck and turned around to face the source of the voice. Rei stood behind her, wearing her plug-suit, with her ruby-red eyes glaring at Asuka. "What was that? Are you threatening me, Wonder Girl?" Asuka asked, her temper rising.

"I am merely asking that you let go of him. And now that you have, there is no longer any reason to argue." Rei responded before brushing past Asuka to head for the door down to the boat. Said red-head stood there with steam rising off her head, growling. Shinji quickly followed suit with Rei, trying to put as much distant between him and the fiery-german girl as possible. Soon Asuka stomped off through the door and got into her boat that took her to pod #2.

Putting her hand over her eyes, Ritsuko moaned out a, "These kids are unbelievable."

Later on that day, after the test's where Asuka had gone down 6 points due to her anger and Shinji had gone down 3 because of his fear while Rei remained unchanged, the pilots headed to their sex-respected changing rooms. Shinji, glad that he got to be alone in the room, couldn't help but think about what Asuka was doing to Rei right now. As thoughts of poisons, knives, swords, nooses, torture devices and guns passed through his head, causing a chill to run down his spine, he went to dressing himself.

Meanwhile, in said ladies changing room, Rei was getting herself dressed while Asuka did come to attack, though not with any weapon Shinji could have thought of she used one far more deadly than any of those ones. She used her voice.

"JUST WHAT WERE YOU AND SHINJI DOING LAST NIGHT? I MEAN, I KNOW YOU'RE JUST A LIFELESS WIND-UP DOLL, BUT EVEN YOU SHOULD HAVE SOME MODESTY! I MEAN SLEEPING WITH A BOY BEFORE HIGH SCHOOL? I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! I MEAN HONESTLY! I THOUGHT MISATO WAS BAD, BUT YOU! YOU BRING A WHOLE NEW MEANING TO THE TERM 'DESPERATE WHORE'! AND THAT STUPID SHINJI, HOW YOU WERE EVER ABLE TO GET HIM TO DO IT IS BEYOND ME!" as Asuka continued on with her rant, Rei had gotten dressed and was heading to the door. Of course, Asuka didn't notice, she was to caught up in her raving to notice a naked man if one walked right in front of her. As Rei headed down the hall towards the exit, she came across Shinji, who was apparently looking around every corner he came across. "Hello Shinji." she said.

Shinji jumped at the sound of someone calling his name, then when he turned and saw that it was Rei, he relaxed.

"Oh, it's you Rei. Sorry I thought you were Asuka." then she stopped right in front of him and responded, "Please, do not insult me like that Shinji." not realizing that she was actually serious, Shinji began laughing, supporting himself on the wall. Rei simply looked on at him, though her face showed nothing, she was very confused.

After calming down from his giggle fit, he shaped up and looked at Rei with a look of nervousness. Fumbling for words he began, "Hey Rei. Well...um, I was ah...wondering, if you...you know if you weren't dooning, DOING I mean, doing I'm sorry. If you weren't um...doing anything later, would you want...to um...to...you know, go out or... ...something?" his throat completely dry. Rei stared at him, tilting her head slightly indicating she did not completely understand him.

"What do you mean 'go out'? Are we not currently 'out', Shinji?" Rei asked, her face never faulting. Gulping what moisture remained in his mouth, Shinji began fumbling for words. _"Great! Just great! It took all my guts just to ask her! Now I have to explain what it means? Damn it, Rei!"_

"Well...(gulp)...um well, going out...means to, ah...to uh...um, take someone with you and...just do stuff with them." Shinji said, sweating all over. Once again, taking a very Rei-like approach to what she was being told, turned the information over and over in her head; contemplating what to do or say.

Her silence though was very unnerving to the Third Child. The seconds turned to minutes. Minutes of just standing, awaiting her answer. Awaiting The First Child's answer. Awaiting Rei's answer. Then, after four grueling minutes of uncomfortable silence, Shinji was about to apologize and leave, when she spoke up.

"Very well, Shinji. I shall allow you to 'take me out'. Though I must first take care of something." and with that she turned on her heel and headed in the opposite direction. Feeling literally numb from the shock, Shinji stood motionless in the middle of the hallway. _"Very well, Shinji. Very well. Take me out. Well. Me out. Take me out. Take me out. Take me out."_ the words played over and over and over in his head, as if determining if they were real or a figment of his overly hopeful mind. But as the minutes passed and realization swept over him, ever so slowly, for the first time in a long time...Shinji genuinely smiled.

Meanwhile, Rei Ayanami sat on a bench in front of the entrance to HQ, awaiting a _previously_ scheduled rendevous. As she sat waiting for the person she was waiting for, she began re-thinking things._ "Can I do this? Can I honestly do this to him? For Shinji?"_ Then, in a flash, Toji Suzuhara's and her own words came back to her. _"You have a thing for Shinji, don't you?., ..."Maybe that is true."_

"_Yes. I can do this. I can honestly do this. For Shinji."_ Then the person she had been awaiting, finally arrived. Rei turned her head, and came eye to eye with the only living relative of the very man she had but seconds ago been thinking about; Gendo Ikari.

"Hello, Rei. Things have been well with you I hope." The Commander had said in his usual indifferent tone, but with that slight incline of the mouth that only two people had ever seen. Rei and Yui. "Yes." she answered. As his smile grew a little more he then went on to say, "Well then, shall we be off?" he asked motioning to the employee parking lot where his limo was ready to take them to their original destinations.

For a few second, Rei said nothing. She continued to stare at him, which was beginning to unnerve the stone cold Commander of NERV. "Something wrong, Rei?" Gendo asked. Then life seemed to re-enter her eyes, as she began. "I am sorry, sir. But now have other plans. I regret to say that our previously scheduled plans must be either re-scheduled or all together...terminated." she said without a fault in her voice.

To say that Gendo was taken aback would have been an understatement. He was utterly shocked. But he kept it hidden underneath his usual steely demeanor. His smile now gone. "Is that so, Rei? And what are those 'plans' that you have that are more important than what we had planned?" he asked eager to find out. While Rei may have went against his wishes of spending the day together, there was no doubt in his mind that she was still his faithful... 'puppet'.

"I will be spending the day with your son, sir." then bowing slightly, "Now, if you will excuse me, sir." and with that, she headed back inside to search for Shinji and the day they would spend together. And as the events of what had just occured sank in, it affected both differently. Rei feeling that she had somehow relieved herself of a huge weight, just a little and Gendo feeling shocked, hurt and furious. Rei Ayanami headed for Shinji with just the hint of a small smile on her face and Gendo Ikari headed for his limo. Both thinking of a certain boy they both knew.


End file.
